intothepyrefandomcom-20200213-history
Attributes and Skills
Creation Phase Once Motivations are determined, the Fabricator may begin the Persona's Creation Phase. At this time, the Fabricator is encouraged to allocate 4 points among attributes and 12 among skills. Naturals start with a 1 in every Attribute, and a 0 in every skill. Any Skill or Attribute cannot be raised higher than 3 points during this phase, and so Naturals may have a maximum of 4 in any Attribute, and 3 in any skill. In the event a Persona begins with an Aspect which raises their minimum, their maximum increases as well. As an example, when Heimat Physiology is increases to raise a Persona's Physique, Strength and Endurance, the Physique maximum increases to 5, 6, and 7 accordingly, while both Strength and Endurance increase to 4, 5, and 6. All other Attributes and Skills would remain unchanged. Attributes Acumen - Apothecary, Cunning, Engineering, Interface, Folkways, Strategy Communication - Charisma, Deception, Eloquence, Intimidation, Perception, Theatrics. Psyche - Awareness, Composure, Focus, Mercantile, Navigation, Reaction. Physique - Accuracy, Concealment, Endurance, Force, Mobility, Steering Psyche Mental fortitude, determination, and intuition. Personas with strong psyches are less likely to break under pressure, and more capable of relying on their survival drive when left to their own devices. Psyche is a universal resistance trait. Awareness is the persona's general knowledge of what's going on around them. Composure might be used as the difficulty of an opponent's attempt to hide, the skill used to locate a missing object, or to determine how egregious a wound really is. Marksmen, detectives, engineers, and medical professionals often develop their Awareness. Composure is remaining calm under pressure. Composure might be used as a difficulty for an opponent's attempt to threaten the Persona, the skill used to overcome fear, or to put on a rational demeanor for the sake of your followers. Generals, politicians, and reporters often develop their Composure. Focus'' is keeping the current task in mind. Focus might be used when attempting to cross a gap with rickety supports, ignore environmental phenomenon on a roll, or to apply mental force to subject. Mathematicians, surgeons, and acrobats often develop their Focus. '''Mercantile '''is intuitively gauging the worth or market value of something. '''Navigation '''is intuitively mapping areas. Tracking, orienteering and maneuvering in environments is navigation. '''Reaction '''is the instinctual impulse to act when confronted with new circumstances. It is used to determine initiative and in Active defense. Physique '''Physique' represents a body's capability to directly influence the world around it. Characters who develop their physique train to have absolute control over their body until it can push beyond any obstacle, withstand any amount of punishment, and maneuver with dexterity. Communication Communication is a character's ability to interact in others around them, exist comfortably is social environments, and convince a Persona to change their way of thinking. Those who communicate well naturally influence those around them, whether through carnal attraction, graceful and subtle expression, or an assertive personality. Charisma is a character's ability to charm the people around them, or bend their personality into one more acceptable to others. It can be their style, or panache, and makes them more attractive, likable, and expressive. Socialites, religious leaders, and actors often develop their Charisma. Deception is the Persona's capacity to artfully lie or manipulate others into doing what they want them to. Taking a disguise, lying your way through a guarded entrance, and excusing diabolical actions are examples of Deception. Politicians, con artists, and infiltrators often develop their Deception. Eloquence'' is the capacity to articulate oneself in masterful and subtle ways. Often, eloquence may be used to benefit another Communication roll, to distract someone, or to tell an interesting tale. Travelers, scholars, and diplomats often develop their Eloquence. '''Intimidation' is the assertive quality of a personality, manifesting in commanding authority, a direct challenge, physical threats, blackmail, or unspoken warnings. Violent convicts, lawyers, and business administrators often develop their intimidation. Perception, as opposed to Awareness, is a Persona's ability to determine a rival's motive, understand another's perspective without sharing it, and understanding when someone is attempting to manipulate or persuade them. This can be used to form an opinion based on the environment as it pertains to another's line of thinking, such as in an investigation or interrogation. Psychologists, detectives, and torturers often develop their perception. Theatrics are a Persona's ability to assume a role, intensifying the drama of a situation, or generally perform tasks in a striking or dramatic way. Theatrics often involve mirroring or encouraging emotion to the benefit of the Persona. Shamen invoking pagan gods, criminals screaming to make their wounds appear more critical, or reporters acting in disguise exemplify Theatrics. Performers, mystics, and manipulators often develop Theatrics. Acumen Natural capacity to understand and sense of rational logic. A strong Acumen lends itself to a character's general knowhow when confronted with new problems, their creative ability, and breadth of knowledge. Apothecary is an understanding of chemical processes in the body and anatomy. Useful to doctors, survivalists, and chemists. Cunning is understanding how situations can be maneuvered so that they work out in your benefit. This is the truest form of analytical logic. This is used as a resistance against opponents attempting to manipulate or charm the Persona. Programmers, warriors, and politicians often develop their Cunning. Engineering is the ability to use limited resourced to create tools and supplies. This can be used to repair machines, design schematics, and implement devices in an uncontrolled environment. Machinists, architects, and blacksmiths have an understanding of Engineering. Folkways is the knowledge of customs, folklore, and appropriate conduct. Village elders, religious, travellers, and professors understand Folkways. Interface is the ability to manipulate electronic software. Strategy is tactical maneuvering for long term goals. This can be used to formulate schemes on how to overthrow a political adversary, figure out the best way to implement your soldiers on a battlefield, or outwit someone trying to do the same to you. Generals, coaches, Secondary Statistics I'mpact Damage' + Composure + Endurance represents how much punishment your body can sustain without losing consciousness and shutting down. Impact damage may not be directly lethal, but it certainly builds. Once a character receives Impact damage exceeding their total Impact damage capacity, the play must roll Endurance to remain conscious. If they fail, they fall unconscious. Adversaries may inflict a coup de grace against any unconscious character. Critical Wounds + Physique represent the effects of life threatening damage. Once a character sustains Critical Wounds equal to the number listed above, they die. Vigor Conviction + Focus represents the extent of your survival urge, the verve your character possesses to continue living, the sheer dedicated willpower to effect the worlds around them. DEFENSE: Passive Defense Mobility represents the difficulty to hit a moving target. Often, environmental factors such as inclement weather or cover may modify a character's passive defense. Active Defence + Reaction + Mobility represents a character attempting to dodge or block an attack. Passive Judgement Perception is a Persona's innate capacity to detect and resist manipulation of any kind. It serves as the difficulty for any Communication rolls made against them. Active judgment + Perception is when a Persona takes time to understand their given situation and their place amidst the machinations of their enemies. Resolve + Psyche + Focus is how willing they are to capitulate under a manipulator, or in argument with an opponent.